The Partners in the Bedroom
by FFWriterIntheChatroom
Summary: Now a collection of one-shots, all revolving around our favorite crime fighting duo in the bedroom! B/B Chapter 3 up now!
1. Chapter 1

He opened the front door and walked into the place that felt more like home than any apartment he had occupied in the last 10 years.

He slid off his shoes and his jacket, leaving them by the front door and made his way through the dark apartment to her bedroom.

He all but had to have security escort her from the hospital after he had gotten shot. He knew he had made her angry but he was planning on making that up to her. The fact was seeing her all banged up with the bandage across her forehead, he couldn't focus, he couldn't think about anything else besides holding her and never letting her go.

They were standing so close to each other, if the suspect had angled his gun an inch to the left it could have been her. How could she not understand _it could have been her. _

He entered her bedroom and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Being in her presence always brought relief. Sometimes it was brought along with anger, frustration, arousal, happiness or at times all of the above but he always felt relieved when he was with her. Like everything was the way it should be.

He took off his jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his head, wincing when the motion aggravated his freshly bandaged gun shot wound. He smiled when he took her in, she had fallen asleep reading the Journal of Forensic Anthropology. Then again he could understand why that put her to sleep.

He turned off her bedside lamp and gently moved her reading material to her nightstand then climbed into bed next to her slinging an arm across her waist and threading a leg through hers. He was secretly pleased when he felt her stir awake, he was exhausted and knew both of them needed their sleep but he wanted to make sure she wasn't still angry with him.

"Hi." He whispered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck and buried his face in her hair.

"Hi. How's your shoulder?" She asked sleepily, shifting around so she was resting her chin on his chest.  
"Good as new." He said, a shiver ran down his spine as she traced the outline of his bandage with a delicate finger.

"That is physically impossible." She said, placing a kiss underneath his bandage.

"I'm sorry you got shot Booth." She said quietly, her voice cracking a little.

He couldn't answer for a moment. He hated himself for being the reason she had to kill another person. This was the third time she shot someone for him.

"I'm sorry you had to shoot someone." He said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"He shot you and was possibly going to shoot me. I was merely reacting rationally to the situation. I did the right thing." She said. She was talking to him but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

"I know. You did good Bones." He said.

She sighed and placed a kiss on his chest and then another one on his neck before lingering on his lips.

His tongue traced her bottom lip as he deepened the kiss, desperately trying to taste every inch of her mouth. His hold around her waist tightened and he pulled her tighter against his chest, wincing as the muscle contraction sent pain shooting through his body.  
Brennan felt him stiffen and pulled back. "Booth!" She scolded, her voice still scratchy and low from sleep.

"You were just shot and have a gun shot wound to your left deltoid. You should rest." She said rolling off of him and swatting away his hands when he tried to pull her back on top of him. He groaned in annoyance. "Shouldn't the fact that I was just shot and have a gun shot wound in my left del-whatever be a reason that I should be rewarded, like ice cream when you get your tonsils out or getting to stay home from school when you have the chicken pocks?" Booth asked. "Wait, am I the ice cream in your scenario or the tonsils?" She asked. He sighed. "You are the ice cream Bones." He said kissing her neck. "Only you taste much, much better." He said, grinning into her shoulder. She fought a smile but kissed him back when his lips met hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. She wouldn't allow herself to think about how close she was to losing him today. Not when he was so alive here in her arms.

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay so I know I should be updating Bring On The Wonder, but I seem to be having a little writers block on the next chapter for that one and this little nugget of a story has been bugging me so I decided to write it! I'm not really happy with the way it turned out but I decided to post it anyway. Thank you for all your kind reviews on the first (and formerly final) chapter of this story! I've decided to turn it into a collection of one-shots all revolving around B/B in the bedroom. Each chapter will be at a different point in their relationship so some of them they will be together some of them they won't and so on… **

**For example, this chapter they aren't together. **

**Reviews = Love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones yadayadayada**

**-------**

The last thing Brennan remembered was arguing with Booth about the fastest route back to the Jeffersonian before she involuntarily drifted off to sleep. The pair had been in Virginia finishing up a particularly difficult case, both emotionally and physically.

As Brennan slowly regained consciousness she was confused as too why she was being supported by a pair of strong arms and why her senses were suddenly assaulted by the scent that was undeniably _him. _Her eyes shot open and she saw the ground moving beneath her but she was lying still. She looked up and saw Booth grinning down at her as he skillfully opened the door to his apartment without shifting her so much as an inch.

"Morning sunshine." His grin widened as she scowled.

"What do you think your doing?" Brennan snapped, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle free from his grasp as he stepped into his apartment.

"Carrying you." He said walking further into his apartment.

"Why?" She asked sleepily. Resisting the urge to nuzzle her head in his neck and get a few more hours sleep. This sudden impulse alarmed her and she wriggled around some more.

"Because Bones you fell asleep." He said tightening his grip on her and walking down the hall towards his bedroom.

"It never occurred to you to wake me up? Instead you find it easier to carry me all the way into your apartment. Speaking of which, why are we in your apartment?" She asked.

"Mine was closer, and I was about a half a mile away from falling asleep at the wheel so instead of risking wrapping us around a telephone pole I decided we both better get some sleep."

"I was already getting some sleep you should have just left me in the car." She said. Narrowing her eyes when he snorted.

"Yeah Bones, like that was gonna happen."

"Booth, put me down." She said trying to sound threatening but the yawn that escaped her lips dampened the effect.

"You got it, Bones." He said, gently dropping her down on his bed. Brennan hadn't even noticed them enter his bedroom.

"Ok, well, goodnight." Booth said, trying to leave before she could lay into him for dropping her.

"Wait Booth, where are you going?" Brennan asked.

"To sleep in Parker's room."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?

"I mean this is your bed Booth, you don't have to sleep somewhere else because I'm here. Just come to bed." She said.

Booth hesitated by the doorway, he could remember exactly how many times he had fantasized about hearing her say those words. But in his head she always looked more seductive while ordering him to come to bed rather than annoyed.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, interrupting his reverie.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth asked, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" She asked, kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers. Booth suppressed a groan. This was about the time in his fantasy when he said 'yes' and all the clothes started to come off. He realized she was still waiting for his answer, but before he could get any words out a smirk spread across her face.

"What do you think is going to happen?" She asked, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. Booth swallowed audibly, she was challenging him, he either had to admit that he thought something would happen between them if they slept in the same bed or he had to sleep in the bed with her and risk something happening. A cake and eat it too situation.

"Nothing, Bones. I just- nevermind." He said taking off his shoes and jacket and headed for the bathroom, deciding that her waking up to him feeling her up in his sleep would be less humiliating then admitting _'yeah, I'm afraid to be close to you because my hands have a mind of their own when your in reach and I really don't want to get my ass kicked' _

Booth emerged from the bathroom in sweatpants and his old FBI academy shirt. He nervously looked over at Brennan who apparently was not uncomfortable at all with sharing a bed with him because she had fallen asleep and made her way to his side of the bed. The corners of his mouth twitched as he took in her appearance. The usually buttoned up, respected anthropologist was currently sprawled out in his bed her mouth slightly ajar and snoring softly. He broke out into a full blown grin.

He was the luckiest man alive, even if they were sleeping in their clothes.

_----_

_Hey, you know what's fun? Clicking on that little button down there!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay new chapter! Unlike the first two this is set during an actual episode, one of my personal all time favorites, Woman in the Sand. It really annoyed me how no one addressed that they shared a bed! Angela should have been all over that! Anyways, I hope you like it, reviews are love. **

**Spoilers: Woman in the Sand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

-----------

Brennan emerged from their hotel bathroom in a white tank top and yoga pants, her face free of the heavy make-up she had donned as her 'Roxie' persona and her wet hair falling loosely around her face. Her brow furrowed when she saw Booth on the floor with a pillow and a thin blanket, his eyes closed. His breathing was still irregular so she knew he was awake. She stood over him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sleeping." He replied in a clipped tone.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"Because Bones, I'd rather not deal with you complaining all day tomorrow that I made _you _sleep on the floor. Now go to bed." He said, his voice still dripping with irritation.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Clearly something is bothering you." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

In one fluid movement Booth stood up and faced her, his angry expression faltering for a second as his eyes drank in her appearance. He shook his head slightly before speaking.

"You volunteered me to fight!" He said.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "This is what you're angry about? I didn't volunteer you to fight Booth I volunteered you to lose a fight."

"Whatever, both result in me getting hit!" He said.

Brennan sighed. "Fine. I apologize for volunteering you to _lose _a fight, which you will be able to do easily." She said pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail.

"That wasn't exactly the apology I was looking for there Bones." Booth said, his voice not sounding nearly as angry as he would have liked, he was distracted by the creamy expanse of her neck that suddenly came into view.

"You know Booth if you're afraid to fight you can always back out. Anthropologically those who favored cowardice and self preservation survived much longer than those who favored heroism." She said, fighting the corners of her mouth as they threatened to turn upwards.

"Did you just call me a coward in squint-speak?" He asked.

"Being a coward is not necessarily a bad thing, in many situations it's the rational course of action." She said.

"Bones, I am not _afraid _to fight okay? I'm just annoyed that the fact that I could get hurt didn't worry you at all!" He said, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them.

This thought had never occurred to Brennan, after seeing him fight today in the Nolan's gym Brennan had been eager to see him fight in a real setting. There was something arousing and animalistic about the whole institution of fighting. But the last thing she wanted was for Booth to be hurt.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't care about your well being. I do, it's just that the fact that someone could actually hurt you in a fight didn't occur to me." She said.

Booth grinned. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Thanks, Bones." He said.

"Wh- how is that a compliment?" She asked.

_You just admitted that you think I'm such a kickass fighter no one could touch me, that's how. _Booth thought, his grin widening. But if she didn't realize that's what she was thinking he wasn't going to point it out only to have her burst his bubble and deny it.

"It just is Bones." He said laying back down on the floor.

"So will you get up off the floor now?" She asked.

"What?" He asked turning over his pillow and laying his head on it.

"I assumed the reason that you decided to sleep on the floor is because you were angry with me, now that you're not anymore you no longer have to sleep on the floor." She said.

"Bones I'm fine down here, really. You just enjoy the bed okay? Get comfy." He said, silently adding that he definitely wouldn't be.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me Booth?" She asked, irritably.

Booth froze. She had to know how that sounded right? Who was he kidding, this was Bones. Now he had to figure out a way to answer her that didn't reveal the fact that ever since she had come out of the bathroom in that black dress all he could think about is wanting to sleep with her. It didn't help that she was completely clueless about the effect she had over him.

"Hey, I'm trying to do the right thing here and be a gentleman and let you have the bed. Why do you always have to be so difficult?" He asked, half-telling the truth and half-lying. He was proud that his voice conveyed annoyance. That was what he was aiming for it was a good deflection from his true emotions that currently only consisted of desperation and desire.

"I'm being difficult? You're the one who is stubbornly refusing to get up off the floor." She said.

Booth sighed and stood up. He could control himself for one night, couldn't he? He wouldn't get any sleep that's for sure but at least she would. That would make his day marginally better tomorrow, there is nothing worse than dealing with a sleep-deprived Bones.

"Okay, Bones you win. I'll sleep with you." He said, wincing at his unfortunate phrasing. Luckily, for him she laughed. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, right." She muttered under her breath, and pulled the comforter off the top of the bed and climbed under the sheets.

Booth hesitated by the bed for a second before deciding _'screw it' _and climbed in next to her.

----------

_I was tempted to put some B/B loving in this one but it just didn't happen that way, but I promise there will be some action in the next chapter though! Oh, hey what do you know there's the review button……_


End file.
